Some untitled Blainetana
by krayonder
Summary: "I hope you know, Anderson. A Lizard would still kick a puppy's ass."


Set in a mild future verse in which most of the glee kids graduated last year, Kurt headed off to New York with Rachel to major in Fashion, and Brittany dropped out after failing to travel and teach dance in elementary schools across the country. A few weeks into their senior year, Blaine and Santana find friendship in each other.

Personally, if RIB make Blaine suddenly another year younger than Kurt in favour of keeping Darren for more money in Ryan's pocket, I might punch something. But it worked for this little drabble thing, idk what to call it.

A lot of you guys told me to keep writing, I'm not gonna lie and say I have been, but usually I dismiss ideas like this, so I guess this is a step in the right direction. It's mainly dialogue, again, I can't write, I do scripts not stories etc etc, so sorry about that.

* * *

><p>A locker slammed.<p>

"Sup Hobbit?" Santana appeared out of nowhere, she'd had a habit of doing that for the past couple of weeks.

Silence.

"Yo, who spat in your cheerios? And by cheerios I mean the breakfast cereal, before you try and make some sassy comeback joke an-"

"Sassy jokes were more Kurt's thing." Blaine replied blandly, "But I respect your faith in me to deliver." She started to laugh, then saw the sad look in his eyes.

"Hey, are you like, ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't look away from the inside of his locker, now just rearranging the books at the bottom, willing her to go away.

"You were kind of quiet in Glee club."

"I don't have a duet partner." Of course, the yearly duets assignment.

"That's total garbage, have you even asked anyone?" Silence.

"I already know no one wants to sing with me. And everyone has partners already."

"Well I don't have a partner."

"So you'll sing with me out of pity? Thanks, Tan. That makes me feel loads better."

"Dude, what's this about?"

"I miss Kurt, okay? There. I said it." Santana looked at him sincerely, she knew this feeling all too well. "I just didn't think it'd be this hard." He stopped shuffling the books and rested his head on the locker next to his.

"And you think getting all depressed about it is gonna make him come back?"

"No I-"

"You think I don't miss Brit more than anything? Do you not think when everyone in Glee club is paired up all I feel inside is this longing for something I can't have?" Blaine looked her in the eye for the first time. And he saw himself. "Get over it." She snapped suddenly. "It's not even like you two even broke up."

"You need to pull yourself together, and start hanging around with some new people. Because you wandering the halls all on your all day with that sad, puppy caught in the rain look on your face is just tragic."

"Like who?" She had a point.

"I don't know, have you spoken to any of the new Glee kids?"

"Not really, have you?"

"Please, who are you talking to? I didn't even notice one of them was Asian until Tina started crying in History about how he reminded her of Mike." A small smile played on his lips. That was until he remembered he'd probably do the same if any boy walked through the door with a greater sense for fashion than the rest of the thugs that roamed the McKinley halls.

"Lets face it, nobody here likes me." _Way to skip straight to the point, Blaine_ he thought.

"That's not true."

"It is. They like Kurt, and they like me and Kurt, no one_ really _cares about me."

"I care about you." They caught each other's eyes for a moment.

"Me and Kurt fought for a week last year, and hardly anyone spoke two words to me. I didn't even come to school one day and not a single person noticed." Santana opened her mouth to argue, but Blaine continued. "And don't even try to deny that, you called me Kurt point 2 for most of last year."

"Look, when he started dressing you it got weird, okay?" Blaine smiled again. Santana just laughed, and punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Let me sing with you."

"Okay."

She shut his locker and linked his arm with her own. "You're not gonna try and make out with me, are you?" He joked. "Kurt told me about the lizard thing, you know."

"That bitch!" They laughed together, continuing down the corridor.

A jock shoved into both of them at once, breaking them apart as they walked.

"Closest to a girl you can find these days, San-loser?"

"Oh that's original." Santana snorted under her breath.

"I was under the impression you were a capital L l-"

"Lizard?" Blaine piped up.

"Excuse me, baggins?"

"Lizard." Santana nodded back at him, smiling. The jock stared at both of them with a confused look on his face. Santana turned to him, hissing and giving her best flickering Lizard tongue.

"Whatever, dudes. You glee guys are weird as." They dissolved into laughter as soon as the jock at turned the corner.

"I hope you know, Anderson. A Lizard would still kick a puppy's ass."

"Oh, totally."


End file.
